


First time in Hong Kong?

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brothel AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim: BROTHEL AU EDITION </p><p>I had to finally make this happen, UGH</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time in Hong Kong?

The bell attached to the door frame tingled pleasantly, when a scrawny figure opened the doors. Tendo Choi looked up from his magazine and eyed the visitor verily. He did not look like a potential danger, he gave a curt nod to another figure, hidden in shadows. Big, muscular man shrugged at him and stopped advancing to the newcomer. Tendo closed his magazine and cleared his throat: 

“Welcome to Kaiju Remedies, how may I help you?” He asked the visitor. No, he clearly was no danger at all. Thin, nervous and skittish, he looked more like a white collar worker than a potential hitman. He should probably make Aleksis search the guy, but where would that wimp hide a gun? Nah, they were good, he could sense that. 

“Oh, no man, I’m not here for these crazy Chinese medicine bullshit.” The visitor chuckled, his hand tried to smooth his wild hair. Tendo couldn’t help but to notice interesting tattoos on the guy’s forearms. Huh, maybe there was something interesting about him… He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t understand sir?” Tendo responded tediously. This was his standard response, he seriously didn’t understand his boss. These whole theatrical stuff, for fuck sake, they were not living in a movie. Just a simple “Oh, yeah, you’re here for the whores” would be enough, why the need to play coy… 

“Oh, I bet you know what I’m talking about, bowtie guy!” The visitor shuffled to him, placing his elbow on Tendo’s desk. Choi scoffed, man’s jacket was soaking wet! And “bowtie guy”, really? “The password is: Hannibal Chau!” Recited newcomer, shrugging. He stopped being nervous and even spread his arms more in “come at me” gesture. 

“Damn right it is.” Another voice came from doors at the other end of the room. Tendo scoffed again. So he wants to talk to customers, huh? He never understood his boss and he certainly will not try now. 

“I’m sorry?” Repeated new guy in confusion, seeing a burly man step out of shadows and lit his cigarette. Something softly tinkled with every his step. 

“So, you’re here for the whores?” He asked, blowing smoke in poor visitor’s head. Tendo rolled his eyes, hard. Now that’s just unfair…

“Y-yeah.” Newcomer nodded and took out his hand, awaiting a shake that never came. With awkward hum, he dropped it. “I’m Newt.” He added, trying to break the silence. 

Tendo didn’t even care anymore. He and Aleksis exchanged annoyed looks. Boss wants to show off, that wasn’t something new. There was nothing shitty about Tendo or Aleksis job, maybe except…

“Hannibal Chau.” Their boss took another drag of cigarette. He was surprisingly friendly around that new guy. Tendo watched the what’s his face—Newt? – try to piece things together. 

“Oooohhh!!” He exclaimed finally, smacking his forehead. “You’re the pimp! Oh man, nice to meet you, it’s my first time in Hong Kong, I’m really looking forward to this!”  
Hannibal groaned, looking at the scrawny guy. He seemed like a real tool, this probably was his first time in any kind of brothel. Still, he must mean something in the world… Nobody gets access to his top class brothel easily. He suddenly grabbed Newt by his chin and watched closely his face. Ahh, yes, now he remembers. Hannibal recalled seeing his face in some scientific magazine. For some reason, he kept this image in his mind… Shrugging, he let him go, causing Newt to yelp. 

“Alright, shrimp, follow me.” Hannibal nodded at Tendo, who rolled his eyes and pressed a hidden button under his desk. Suddenly, shelves full of weird animal organs floating in yellow jars slid away, revealing another hidden door. “No more sass next time, Choi!” Hannibal growled at his worker, who probably rolled eyes again. Chau slapped Newt on his back and pushed him towards the new entrance. 

Suddenly, they were no longer in a dusty shop with freaky things. Electronic music was pumping in their ears as they stepped into a dark club-like room. Newt raised his eyebrow at the sudden change. Well, this was the most luxurious brothel, like ever, so they must have had funds for underground clubs and shit. Still, this seemed like an overkill. Plus, it was totally empty! Hannibal pushed him again, this time towards the bar. A blond woman was flipping through a book, lazily perched up on a stool behind it. She looked up and grinned.

“Ah, boss!” She happily closed the book, relieved to see some people in here. “Vhat can I get you?” 

Noticing her heavy Russian accent, Newt smiled a bit. It’s nice to see people from basically Europe here, in Asia. Though Russia was almost in Asia… huh. He quickly dropped this thought. He was a biologist, not a geographer. 

“Nothing Sasha, though the shrimp might want something.” Hannibal looked at Newt. The scientist shook his head. He probably couldn’t afford anything they had here. Hannibal didn’t think it was necessary to inform him that for first timers the drinks were on the house. Sasha huffed annoyed. So this little distraction from boredom was apparently over… They didn’t get many visitors during this season, so mostly it was just her here or some of the boys… 

Hannibal shrugged and looked at Newt:

“So, who will accompany you during this lovely night?” He observed him closely. Did he know what his fine establishment was offering? Had he any idea at all? He must have heard some rumors… 

“Ah, dunno, man!” Newt spread his arms, while Sasha chuckled at him. Funny little man. Newt glared at her, before continuing: “Becket just told me that you have some c-cool offers here and well…” 

Becket? Raleigh Becket? He knows about this brothel from Raleigh Becket? Hannibal grinned. Newt just became even more interesting. His eyes wandered off, tracing his tattoos. Huh. 

“If you’re indecisive right now… You and I can take a walk… So you can see for yourself…” Hannibal proposed, feeling like a cat who just caught a fat mouse. This should prove to be entertaining. 

He looked at Sasha and asked quickly: “Is everyone busy?”

She pouted and counted down on her fingers: “Chuck is with a client, so is Cherno, Triplets have the day off, Coyote is probably getting fucked by Crimson too, da, everyone is busy!” 

Perfect. Hannibal smirked. Time to show the kid what he has to offer. Slapping Newt again, he ignored his wince and pointed the way.  
“Come and make your pick. We’ve got some two-way mirrors, for the guys who like to watch.” He explained, extremely proud. His brothel had everything. Finest sluts, good alcohol, all kinds of sex toys to buy or rent, two-way mirrors... No wonder he was the richest guy in Hong Kong. He wondered briefly if Newt can afford the night though. 

They entered another hallway which was full of little windows. Newt gasped, realizing that these, indeed, were two-way mirrors. Huh. The old pimp wasn’t lying. 

“So I can see these people boning and they can’t see me being a creep, right?” He asked, wanting to be sure. He could hear them though. Some collective gasps, moans, just sex noises in general. As creepy as he felt, for even listening, he couldn’t help but to feel a bit… hot and bothered.

Hannibal didn’t seem to be affected in any way. He nodded towards first window, pulling him closer. Frankly, Newt was getting tired of being pushed around like that. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw what was going in this room.

It looked very posh, red walls and shit, huge-ass bed, golden ornaments… Climatic to say the least. On the silky sheets rested a giant man. Newt almost whispered “DAMN” seeing how muscular he was. He was bound by handcuffs to the bed and was grinning madly, as short, black haired woman was riding his dick. Her breasts were bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down... 

“That’s Cherno.” Explained Hannibal, lighting another cigarette. “Swings both ways, but he doesn’t do bottom.” 

Oh God, this is really happening, he really is in a male brothel… Fuck! Newt ran his hand through his hair. This is a mistake, this is such a mistake... 

“Uhhh, n-no, I don’t think…” Newt backed up a bit. He couldn’t help but to notice how THICK that guy’s cock was! God fucking damn it. Hannibal shrugged, showing him another room, leaving Cherno and woman to their own devices. 

This one was green, but had the same luxurious feel to it. Hannibal watched eagerly as Newt reacts to this one. So far he seemed a bit… squeamish. Shrimp squinted his eyes, looking at the small figure inside. 

“Oh man, is that even legal?” He asked, looking at Hannibal and pointing at bound person. “This kid is probably like sixteen! I know you do crazy shit in these Chinese brothels, but come on man!”

Blonde girl sitting on bed shifted, as if she could hear the outrageous cries of Newt. She looked very young indeed, almost childlike, with her lean body and freckles on face. She was blindfolded and her wrists were tied together and she was almost naked, save for some elements of… maid dress? Yeah.. the headgear, her tights… Holy fuck, that’s so kinky!

“Relax, he’s 22.” Hannibal scoffed at him. He wouldn’t ever do that! He’s got SOME standards. “His name is Coyote and unlike Cherno, he does only bottom.”

Oh. 

Wait, “he”? Newt took another look at Coyote. Because of his pose, he didn’t notice it but—holy fuck, that’s a dick. 

“He’s a fucking trap man!” Newt pressed his face against the glass. “I thought these only existed on the internet!” 

Hannibal rolled his eyes. Truth to be told, Coyote’s youthful appearance appealed to many men and women and sometimes he was the main source of their income. Good thing that the boy was so submissive, because Hannibal barely allowed him any rest. He needs to milk that cock as long it’s so cute.

“Well, if you want him, you will need to wait a bit.” Hannibal shrugged. She wasn’t there yet, probably getting ready in the next room… “He’s got a bit of a thing going on with one of our bodyguards right now…” 

“What do you mean, there is no one there…” Newt turned his head away from him and stared at the room, wondering if he should take this offer. The kid was cute, but… Suddenly, the doors opened and inside stepped a naked Asian woman with long, black hair. Was that the bodyguard? What the fuck is she doing there? Oh. Oh, fuck. Newt only now noticed huge strap-on that she was sporting. 

“Crimson-sannnn~” Moaned the boy, trying to locate her, despite being blindfolded. Crimson went to him, swaying her hips sensually, as if she knew somebody was watching. 

“Shhh.” She placed fingers on his lips. “I’m here. We can finally have fun, Coyote…” She shot a dirty glance at Newt. Wow, what the fuck, she knows about the mirrors! Newt stepped back a bit. Well, of course, she worked here… That was a scary look though. Hannibal cackled at his little freak-out. Crimson probably did this out of caution, plus somebody watching would never bother her… Still, observing Newt was pretty amusing. Hannibal watched closely as his client blushed more and more, staring at Crimson having her way with the kid. Well, he probably won’t be able to compare to her… Hannibal slapped Newt’s back. 

“Come on, there is one more show going on.” He pulled him by his hand. Newt didn’t protest, his mind still blown. He barely registered being shoved in front of another mirror. He blinked, watching a new scene unfold before his eyes. A young man was getting shamelessly fucked by another one in luxurious blue-walled room. Only… there was something familiar about the guy on the top…

“Come on, is that the best you can do, RAAALEIGH?” Growled the man on the bottom, taunting the other. 

“F-fuck off, Chuck!” Answered his partner, pounding his ass even harder.

“RALEIGH?” Newt almost squeaked. Sure, he knew Raleigh was a frequent visitor here, his brother was working here too, but he never expected to actually SEE HIM HERE, TODAY. The fucker said that he’s visiting his mother! 

“Come on, fuck the insubordination from me, soldier boy!” Man under him teased him more, clearly enjoying the rough pumping he was getting. Raleigh sink his fingers in his back, drawing bloody marks on his body. 

No, he can’t watch this, he can’t watch his co-worker having sex…! Newt shook his head and turned away. 

“S-sorry man, I think I will have to pass today…” He said, feeling a bit sick. He totally would enjoy watching this, but Raleigh…? Ugh. 

Hannibal raised his eyebrow. The kid looked really shaken. His cheeks were red and he was nervously messing up his hair. Seeing his colleague here must have shocked him quite a bit. Still, he felt something like… disappointment? That he didn’t pick anyone…? Hannibal hummed. Usually, everyone was satisfied when leaving his brothel.

“You really don’t want anyone, shrimp?” He asked again, hoping for a different answer. Ah fuck… it almost hurt his non-existent heart to see the scientist looking so down. 

“N-no, sorry man, maybe another time… Though, I don’t think I’m cut out for this brothel stuff… Seems pretty hardcore…” Newt forced a chuckle. Who did he think he was… a fucking rockstar? He shrugged. 

Hannibal sighed. It’s been too long… Yep, he decided. Grabbing Newt’s hand, he pulled him towards the doors. 

“Hey, that’s not the exit, man…” Newt allowed himself to be pulled by the burly man. 

“Yeah, I know.” Hannibal opened the doors with dramatic gesture. Newt’s jaw dropped seeing a giant bedroom, just dripping gold. Golden walls, golden curtains… holy fuck. 

“It’s my bedroom.” Explained Hannibal. 

“Your what…” Started Newt, but was shut up by Hannibal pulling him in and kissing roughly on lips. Yeah, he certainly remembered his face because the shrimp was just handsome in this adorkable kind of way. 

Newt pulled back after a second of kissing, wiping his mouth.

“WOW WHAT THE FUCK” He exclaimed shocked, looking at Hannibal with wide open eyes. He never expected this from that guy, he seemed like a goddamn asshole, not a passionate, amazing, mindblowing kisser… WAIT NO.

“I have one rule here.” Hannibal raised his finger, amused. “My customers can’t walk off unsatisfied. So, I’m afraid I will have to… satisfy you personally.”  
Newt just stared at him, with his mouth slightly open. His eyes involuntarily wandered off and rested on Hannibal’s crotch. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t wreck your pretty little ass.” Hannibal was already taking off his jacket. Fuck, he wasn’t kidding about this… Newt felt his mouth watering a bit and blood pumping a bit faster. Well, Hannibal wasn’t really bad looking… had this dominant thing about him… and his h-hands were nice… And the voice… Yep, he’s aroused. It’s official. He has to get fucked by this guy and it should happen sooner than later, maybe right now.  
Hannibal grinned, when Newt closed the doors behind him. 

“Get your pretty face on my bed and you will experience something beautiful.” He said, confident in his abilities. He already had a semi-hard on, imagining Newt’s flustered face wriggling underneath him. He’s going to fuck him hard, maybe after he sucks his cock a bit, yes…

“Do I have to pay for this too?” Squeaked Newt. 

Hannibal rolled his eyes. For him, Newt was already his top customer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thanks for the read! I apologise for any english mistakes that might have occured, it's not my first language, AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY. 
> 
> If the next chapter happens (WE JUST DON'T KNOW??) I will write a detailed sex scene between Newt and Hannibal and uh, more about all the guys, probably bring in more characters I DON'T KNOW, BUT I LOVE YOUR FACE *SMOOCH*


End file.
